


Strongfork: The Company Man

by Jagsee



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagsee/pseuds/Jagsee
Summary: Rhys Strongfork is a company man, born and raised. His internship at Hyperion was not what he expected, until one day a request from Handsome Jack changes the course of Rhys' life.In this three part story, Rhys Strongfork fucks his way from intern to CEO, learning a lot about himself and power along the way.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys/Hugo Vasquez, Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands), Troy Calypso/Rhys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. An Errand (Rhys/Jack)

**Part One- The Intern**

**Chapter One: An Errand (Rhys/Handsome Jack)**

**(Set during BL2, when Rhys is an intern for Handsome Jack)**

I was born to be a company man. I was white, conventionally attractive, a little power-hungry; everything you needed to be a good CEO. Naturally, when the chance to be an intern at Hyperion came along, I pounced at the opportunity.

Working under Handsome Jack was always a dream of mine. Working for him would teach me everything I needed to know to be the leader of Hyperion myself in the future. Jack was everything I wanted to be. I idolized him. I even had a poster of him in my bedroom. Every time I looked in the mirror I saw Jack. We had very similar facial features, even down to our heterochromia.

My heterochromia was caused by my cybernetic eye, but Jack’s came from birth. My eye was connected to Hyperion databases, so I knew what Hyperion knew…Hyperion told me that Jack’s heterochromia was genetic.

“I’ve heard he changed his eye color so he could be differentiated from the doppelgangers,” Vaughn suggested.

“No, dumbass, he was born with it AND the doppelgangers also have heterochromia.” A random intern who I never cared to meet denied the idea.

“How do you know that?” I asked.

“I was gonna be a doppelganger, but they said the eye surgery would mess with my cataracts.” The man explained. A smile crept across his face. “At least I don’t have to suck Jack’s dick. You win some, you lose some.”

“What?” The statement had thrown me off guard.

“You didn’t know? Jack fucks the doppelgangers.” He said as if it were obvious.

“Why?” Vaughn questioned.

“If there’s one person Jack wants to fuck more than that Moxxi girl on Pandora… it’s himself.” The intern, who I later learned was named Vasquez, patted me on the back and stepped away.

“Strange… I guess everyone has their kinks.” Vaughn brushed the conversation off. “Hey, I gotta go, I have a shipment of Hyperion Redbar underwear showing up at my apartment in-” He checked his watch, “6 minutes and 32 seconds.”

Vaughn was a strange man. He was one of the number nerds from accounting. Back in college I just thought he was boring and had no personality, and him becoming an accountant did nothing but confirm that. However he does, in fact, have a personality. It can be quite grating at times, but he’s a nice guy. Strange… but still nice.

His obsession with the Hyperion Redbar underwear started when he accidentally spilled coffee on his crotch and needed a change of clothes. I let him borrow some of my underwear, the kind provided for me by Hyperion, and a pair of pants. He would not stop gushing about how comfortable the underwear was and it got kinda weird, so I told him he could keep them as long as he just shut up about them.

He stopped talking about them and I thought the underwear discussion was over, but later that night he sent me a mirror selfie of him wearing just a button-up shirt and the underwear.

“They make my legs look GREAT!” He said.

And I just replied “They… sure do.” I wouldn’t say his legs looked great, but they looked strange on his body. He was a short, scrawny man. He looked like he was made to sit behind a computer, but his legs were weirdly muscled and defined.

Vaughn didn’t seem to recognize the strangeness of sending a friend a picture of him in his underwear, especially one where the outline of his penis was so… defined. His dick was... particularly... I can't think of the right word... protrusive? Notable? Prominent? Anyways... We were close friends, very close friends, but I didn’t want to see his bulge. I never wanted to see it, ever.

As Vaughn ran away to get even more of the Hyperion Redbar underwear, I headed back to my station to get back to work. I thought working at Hyperion would be fun. I thought I’d be making cool guns, or bombing bandit camps, or talking to Handsome Jack all day. But I was mostly just getting coffee for my higher-ups. At least I was getting paid and I was surrounded by posters of Handsome Jack.

I’d only seen Jack in person a few times, and my heart stopped every single time.

He looked just like he did on the poster I had above my bed. He was tall and… Handsome. I guess the name wasn’t a lie. He gave off an aura that was hard to explain. As he got closer, you could feel your stomach sink. That aura was pure success and power.

It was alluring, enticing, and most of all… intoxicating. The power and swagger in each step kept me clinging to his every movement. I wanted to be able to walk like him and have everyone watch.

As I walked back to my cubicle I tried to emulate his stride. He always knew what to do with his arms, every step was intentional and natural. My embarrassing walking was interrupted by a voice in my ear.

It was muffled at first. “Rhys is such a dumb fucking name.” As if he didn’t know he was speaking into the microphone yet. “Hey, Rhys, my guy, can you head up to my office?”

It was Jack. Handsome Jack. THE Handsome Jack. Asking ME, Rhys Strongfork, the intern, to go to HIS office. I knew Hyperion was covered in cameras, so I had to contain my excitement. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my Hyperion coworkers and more importantly... Jack.

What could he want? Is it a promotion? Is he specially requesting that I become a doppelganger because of my impressive and almost Herculean physique?

It was hard to hide the spring in my step as I rushed to Jack’s office.

The labyrinthian maze I’d learned to navigate over my short months as an intern became a direct path. My brain forced my feet in the right direction at every intersection. Soon enough I was staring down the doors to his office. I threw my hand out to throw the doors open, but I hesitated. I didn’t want to seem eager. Jack is never eager. I needed to seem nonchalant.

I took a breath, adjusted my objectively immaculate hair, and slowly pushed the doors open. His office was massive. There were windows overlooking Pandora’s moon, Elpis, behind his desk, which was placed in the center of a stage-like platform.

“Randy! Thank you for coming!” Jack greeted me, throwing his arms up. His legs were kicked up on the desk, and his arms were behind his head like he was relaxing.

“It’s Rhys.” I corrected, feeling my mouth go dry. I ran my arm, the robotic one, through my hair, but suddenly stopped, realizing that it was a bit embarrassing.

“Right, of course, I was just testing you! I always wanna make sure my employees know their name! Hey, listen, I just killed someone about an hour ago and it gave me an erection that just refuses to go away.” He started, and my shoulders sank. It definitely wasn’t a promotion. Just another errand, this time coming directly from the main man himself. He wanted me to deal with the dead body. “I have a call with one of the contractors on the Opportunity Project in a few minutes, so I can’t rub one out.”

“You need me to go fetch a doppelganger for you and then bleach the floor until the blood starts to look like a coffee stain?” I assumed.

“Of course not. If I wanted one of those I could’ve just grabbed one of the ones I have in the cage hidden behind that bookshelf.” He said, glancing over at a bookshelf in the corner of the room. There were few books, but quite a lot of weapons; one I recognized to be the Conference Call.

“So… what is it that you want from me?” I asked, unsure of what was going on.

“Jesus, the interns get dumber and dumber by the day. We really need to raise the standard.” He mumbled, slipping his legs off the desk. “I need you to sit under the desk and suck me off while I’m on the call.” My heart stopped.

What the fuck?

“Why me? Why not a doppelganger?” I stammered, suddenly feeling uneasy. I’d never felt uneasy around Jack.

“Well, LITERALLY fucking yourself gets boring after a while, so I decided to fuck an intern and you happened to be the one closest to my office.” His explanation was cut short by a ringing from the phone on his desk. He quickly pointed at me and shot his finger down, pointing to his crotch. It was demanding, and coming from Jack… I couldn’t ignore it. I was almost magnetically pulled to the desk. He picked up the phone as I circled around to his side of the desk.

I fell to my knees as Jack rotated his desk chair, presenting his crotch for me. He answered the phone with his usual swagger, but I couldn’t focus on his words. My heart and mind were racing. I was staring down at his bulge. He was very erect, the fabric of his pants was straining to contain his dick.

I wasn’t gay or anything. I’d only ever thought about another man’s dick once before (when Vaughn sent me the weird underwear pic). But I wasn’t entirely sure I was straight either. I had a girlfriend once, but I truly hated her the whole time.

Sexuality was confusing, especially when you spend most of your time working towards being the CEO of a mega-corporation. The only aspect of all of it that wasn’t confusing was that Jack’s dick was within reach and I was hard as a rock.

My hands reached up and fumbled with his zipper. My cybernetic arm was really bad with zippers, but I managed to get the pants undone, revealing the very bottom of his shaft, speckled by groomed hairs. My hand, the human one, gripped the shaft and pulled the massive cock out.

He was fully erect, thick, and warm. Handsome Jack’s cock was 8 inches, thick, and cut. My eye told me it was exactly 8.45 inches, “perfectly proportioned to his body”, and the most sucked cock on Helios.

I stroked him up and down and looked up at Jack’s face. I expected him to be looking down at me, but he wasn’t. He was completely lost in the conversation he was having.

“I don’t care if the Vault Hunters will pose a problem, put a damn bounty on their head and the bandits will tear them apart in a few minutes.” He chuckled into the phone.

The charisma, the cool collected style… It was… Hot.

I looked back down at his dick and thought for a moment before bringing the tip to my lips. I couldn’t believe THE Handsome Jack’s dick was in my hands and pressed against my lips. There was already a precum pooling up on the tip of his dick. My tongue danced over the slit and tasted his cum.

I’d only tasted cum once before. Everyone’s gotta taste their own cum at least once. My cum tasted fine, not something I wanted to taste again, but I would if I had to. Jack’s cum, however, was perfect.

Everything about Jack was perfect and worthy of idolization. His cum, like the rest of him, was enticing and intoxicating. I needed more.

I ran my tongue along the bottom of his dick, from balls to head, and I heard Jack’s voice hitch for a moment. “It’s just a siren, she’s just the Firehawk, shoot a couple missiles at her and she’ll… oh my god… uh- She’ll die like everyone else.” He looked down at me and I looked up at him. Our eyes met as I took his dick into my mouth. He seemed taken aback by how good I was.

I guess I’m good at sucking dick.

Wrapping my mouth around him was difficult because his dick was quite thick. I did my best to take as much of his dick as I could, but I couldn’t tell how far I’d gone before I let out a subtle gag. Jack’s hand appeared atop my head and slowly eased me down more and more onto his dick.

I had to hold back gags as his cock slid past my uvula and into my throat. Soon my nose was tickled by pubes and my lips grazed his ballsack. The realization that I had all 8.45 inches of Jack’s dick in my mouth caused me to let out a loud gag and throw my head off of him.

I gasped for breath and wiped the saliva off the corners of my mouth. I was embarrassed for a moment until I saw Jack’s cock throb. His dick, now covered in my saliva, jumped as Jack gave a small moan.

Watching the dick shutter from pleasure made me feel powerful. Handsome Jack, the most powerful man in the galaxy, was gaining pleasure from the things I did. It felt electric.

I quickly put the dick back into my mouth and took it to the balls again.

If he liked it when I choked on him, then I’d choke on every inch as much as possible.

“Yeah, we need a statue of Butt Stallion… yeah… yeah, one sec.” I heard him set the phone down. “You’re much better than expected, Ryan.” His hand was pressed on the top of my head again as he thrust his pelvis upwards, sending the dick farther down my throat. I didn’t know it could go any deeper, but it did.

I gagged harder than before and I tried to throw my head off of him again, but he held firm, fucking my throat as hard as he could. I couldn’t breathe as he attacked my throat.

“Fuck yeah, take it.” His voice became deep and gravelly. The performative nature of his usual demeanor fell away as he succumbed to a primal urge. I hated the feeling at first, but I got used to the sensation of him in my throat.

“Oh… Oh yeah. That’s good.” The performative tone of his voice came back. It was so hot. I was listening to my idol compliment me while I sucked his cock. My hands reached down to my cock, restrained by my itchy pants. I stroked myself through the fabric, overwhelmed by getting my throat fucked by Jack.

He took his hand off my head and allowed me time to breathe. “Take that cock out, Ryan.” He chuckled, watching me struggle to get off through the clothes. I quickly undid my zipper, pulled down my Hyperion underwear, and presented my dick to Handsome Jack.

“Eh, pretty nice. Not as big as mine, of course. If you were anywhere NEAR as big as me I’d have to have you castrated. Now get back on this dick, boy.” He leaned back again and went back to talking on the phone. “Hey, sorry, I had to deal with a rowdy intern. Things have been hectic on Helios!” He lied with such ease, it was impressive. “Let’s get back to talking about the statues of me.” 

I went back to take his dick in my throat, now aggressively jerking myself off. I was always so close to cumming, so I had to be careful. I used my cybernetic arm to touch myself while my human hand played with Jack’s balls. 

I got lost in sucking him off. I went back and forth between choking on him and sucking his balls. I didn’t know how long I was working on his cock before he hung up the phone.

“They’re going to be building a museum of my many accomplishments on Opportunity. That’s enough to make me cum. Ready for me to cum?” He asked.

I took his dick all the way into my throat in response.

“Amazing.” He grabbed my head and thrust into me, hard. I felt his load empty directly into my throat. I swallowed all of it. It tasted just as good as his precum, maybe even better. My throat filling with his cum caused me to burst. I covered the floor with load after a load of cum.

“Wow, that was amazing. Mind-blowing, truly.” His voice was back to the usual high-energy, sarcastic, and performative style he usually had. I didn’t know if he was telling the truth or not. He quickly zipped his pants up. “I have a meeting with accounting, which really sucks.” He groaned. “But you’re really good at sucking dick. The next time I need to relieve myself and I need help, I’ll be sure to call you.” 


	2. A Friend (Rhys/Vaughn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: If you have any suggestions for tags, let me know!

**Part One- The Intern**  
**Chapter Two: A Friend (Rhys/Vaughn)**

I spent a week thinking about nothing except what had happened in Jack’s office. It felt like a dream-like I’d made it up, but I hadn’t. It was real. I remembered it so vividly. The feeling of sucking Jack’s dick never left my mind. I’d never been a highly sexual person, but I craved Jack’s dick like it was freshwater. I didn’t know if it was because I was sexually attracted to him or if I was attracted to his position, but I needed him to call me into his office again.

I thought my fixation on dick was just for Jack and my thirst wouldn’t transfer over to anyone else, but I was wrong.

It started when I was at Vaughn’s apartment. We were hanging out and watching a movie. Of course, it was one of the many movies starring Handsome Jack (or a doppelganger at least) and I couldn’t handle it. Seeing Jack, remembering what we did together… It made me so horny.

The erection in my pants was hard to hide, especially with Vaughn just a few feet away. I tried every possible arrangement of my legs, trying everything to cover my bulge from view.

I decided the only way to manage my erection was to cum. “I gotta piss, be back in a sec.” I slid off the couch and hurried to his bathroom.

“Don’t be too long, the best scene is coming up,” Vaughn called out as I disappeared behind the bathroom door. I couldn’t pull my pants down fast enough. Within seconds my dick was in my hands and I was pumping it furiously. At that rate, I’d cum any moment, but the orgasm never came.

Maybe I needed to look at something first. My eyes caught something on the floor by the shower and I lit up inside. It was Vaughn’s Hyperion Redbar underwear. I remembered the picture Vaughn had sent me.

I quickly pulled the picture up on my EchoEye and stared in awe. The first time I’d seen the picture I did my best to avoid looking at my friend’s bulge, but the second time I looked his huge package was all I could focus on. The underwear made his cock look huge.

I wanted- No… NEEDED to see his dick. I wouldn’t be able to cum unless I saw the huge dick that Vaughn was hiding in his pants. There was on problem. Vaughn was the least sexual person I knew.

How would I be able to get his pants off?

I looked down at my arm (the human one) and saw the sweat dappled along it from the vigorous masturbation. That was it.

Every apartment on Helios was the same, so I knew where the thermostat was. I pulled my pants up, tried my best to hide my full-mast hard-on, and gave the toilet a quick flush. I exited the bathroom and casually passed the couch we had both been sitting on as I headed toward the kitchen. “Hey, grab some chips while you’re in there,” Vaughn mumbled, lost in the movie.

I quickly turned the thermostat all the way up, so the apartment would heat up as much as possible. I grabbed chips from the cabinet and headed back to the couch. All I had to do from there was wait.

It only took a few minutes for the heat to become too much. “What the hell is going on? Why’s it so hot?” Vaughn shot a quick glance at the kitchen, trying to see the thermostat.

“Oh, uh. I heard there have been outages in the air conditioning department.” I said, quickly. It was a bald-faced lie. The “air conditioning department” wasn’t even a real department, but he didn’t have to know that.

“Damn, I hate those fuckers.” He spat, and it was hard to not laugh.

By then I was already sweating through my clothes. Vaughn was too.

“Jesus, this is bad.” I started fanning myself off.

“These clothes are making it worse, do you mind if I strip down a bit?” He asked, and I almost had a heart attack. The plan was working perfectly.

“No, go ahead. I’ll do it too.” We both stood up and I could feel sweat gluing my pants to my legs. I peeled the shirt off my back and dropped my pants, revealing boxers underneath. Vaughn pulled his vest off but left a blue button-up on.

His hands fell down to his pants and I watched every movement. He undid the button on his pants, then unzipped the pants and let them fall to the floor, unveiling the Hyperion Redbar underwear. His bulge was huge. It looked even bigger in person. He was a very skinny, dorky guy, so seeing such a huge bulge on his small frame was hot as hell.

“Hey, dude, why’re you staring like that?” He asked, shaking me from the trance his dick had put me in.

“Oh, uh... The underwear looks a bit different.” I said, beating myself up for making such a stupid excuse. They didn’t look different at all.

“Oh, yeah, I think they changed the fabric. They’re much softer than the pair you gave me. Wanna feel them?” My knees almost turned to jelly. I needed to keep my cool, but I was internally freaking out.

I reached out and touched the side of the underwear, just below his hip. They were soft but not much softer than I remembered. “Oh my god, so soft.” I fake gushed.

“I know, right?”

I continued to rub his side, but I inched closer and closer to his crotch. At one point my wrist bumped the bulge and it swung back and forth for a moment. I could tell he was soft, and that made it even hotter. If that was how big he was soft, then what would he look like hard?

“Yvette told me they make my dick look big, but I don’t know.” He scratched his head, unsure of himself.

I took the opportunity. I grabbed his bulge and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Seems pretty big to me,” I said. I watched his insecurity slip away.

“Really?” His bashfulness was sexy. “You seem pretty big too.” His hand grasped my erection through my boxers and sent a jolt down my spine. We stood there for a few moments, disregarding the movie and stroking each other’s dicks, until I shoved him onto the couch and dropped to my knees in front of him. “Woah.” He breathed as I took his bulge into my hands again.

He was half-mast by then and getting bigger. “Can I take this off?” I hooked my fingers into the waistband of the underwear and he nodded. I pulled the briefs down and watched as his dick sprung out.

Vaughn’s dick was beautiful. It was an average thickness, but it was long and curved slightly upwards. Jack said he had the biggest dick on Helios, but Vaughn would give him a run for his money.

I stroked him for a bit before putting the tip in my mouth. Vaughn let out a gasp. He tasted so good. I wasn’t sure if he was better than Jack, but he was still good. I bobbed up and down on his dick, not ready yet to go all the way down on him. Vaughn let out incredibly sexy moans.

“Oh fuck, I can’t believe this is happening… This is insane.” His head fell back as he reclined and let me do my work to his dick. As I eased down on it I realized that he was, in fact, longer than Jack. His dick slid deeper down my throat than Jack did. “Oh… MY GOD. How did you get so good at sucking dick?” He asked, pushing past his moans of pleasure.

I pulled myself off of his dick, wiped saliva off of my mouth, and said, “Handsome Jack.”

I quickly went back to sucking Vaughn’s massive dick. I had yet to get down to his balls, but I was certain to take him all the way at some point. “Oh, Rhys…” Hearing him moan my name almost caused me to shoot my load right then and there. I never considered that Vaughn could be sexy, but his huge cock and moans of pleasure were the sexiest things ever.

As I slowly pushed myself down onto his dick, only gagging a few times, Vaughn continually asked if I was okay. I would choke on him more in response. In no time at all my nose was being tickled by his small tuft of pubes. Just a little bit more until he was all the way in.

I tried lowering myself more and more, but I couldn’t do it. I was gagging on his cock too much. I pulled myself off and Vaughn’s moaning stopped.

“I was so close to cumming, Rhys.” He breathed. “I need you to deepthroat me all the way.” His voice was desperate. I quickly got back on his cock and went as far as I could. My nose was tickled by pubes again and my lips delicately kissed the base of his shaft. His cock touched a part of my throat that had never been touched before. “Stay there, stay there.” He begged.  
  
Having him that deep inside me was hell, but I was gonna stay until he came. That didn’t take very long. I gagged a few times and he grabbed me by the hair, pulled me off of him, and shot his cum all over my face. His load was huge and hot (both in sexiness and temperature).

Vaughn was breathless as I pulled away from him and guided some of his cum into my mouth.

“You next.” He started to slide off the couch and push me onto the couch.

“What?” I asked as he pulled my dick out of my boxers. I didn’t have time to think before his warm mouth was wrapped around my dick.

Vaughn looked beautiful with a cock in his mouth. His chunky glasses, goatee, and his “desk-job haircut” all looked amazing next to my cock. I was about 7 inches, mildly girthy, with a perfectly smooth complexion.

I looked up for a moment, to let out a moan, and looked back down to see Jack sucking my dick instead. Jack looked VERY beautiful with a cock in his mouth. No wonder he fucked himself so often.

The sensation of the cum dripping down my face and the mouth around my dick made me shoot fast. I looked up again as I orgasmed. “Oh fuck…”

When I looked back down I saw Vaughn, mouth full of cum, pulling himself off my cock.

“You were moaning Jack’s name.” He said after swallowing my load.

“I was?” I didn’t remember doing that.

“Yeah. If we’re gonna suck each other off on my couch, at least don’t pretend I’m someone else.”


	3. An Encounter (Rhys/Hugo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you think there are more tags I could add, let me know.

Part One- The Intern

Chapter Three: An Encounter (Rhys/Hugo)

I’d been called down to Jack’s office three times between sucking Vaughn for the first time and Hugo Vasquez cornering me in that closet. Jack had me suck him every time he had to talk to the contractor at Opportunity. 

Vaughn sucked me off in the janitor’s closet a few times too. I never pretended he was Jack, but it was hard because Jack was hot. Vaughn was also hot, but he had a sort of squirrely and dorky quality that sometimes made it feel weird when he was on my dick.

It was in that closet where Hugo Vasquez showed up out of nowhere. 

He scared me and my voice escaped my mouth almost in a warble. “Hey, uh… I’m supposed to be meeting Vaughn here.” I scolded myself for saying it. I should have lied. Why did I tell the truth?

“No, I told Vaughn he was needed in the air conditioning department. Can you believe that he believed that? Anyways, I know you two have been fooling around in here. You’re both remarkably bad at hiding things.” His voice was irritatingly deep and charismatic. I hated it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I tried to deny it.

“Don’t lie to me, Rhys. We’re both friends, right? And friends don’t lie to each other. You’re one of Jack’s buttboys aren’t you?” He asked, with a smirk as he inched closer to me. The closet was already cramped, so his leg brushed against mine as he eased closer. I tried to back away but just backed into a broom. “Has he fucked you in the ass yet?” His large hand circled around to the back of me and groped my ass. His hand was large and demanding as it played with my butt.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I tried to push away from him but the closet was cramped and he was too strong.

“No, no, no, Rhys.” His other hand appeared on my shoulder, holding me in place. “I used to be one of Jack’s fuck-buddies, but he left me behind for someone else. So tell, me…” He gave my ass an aggressive smack. “Has he fucked your ass yet?” He growled through gritted teeth.

I looked down and saw a growing bulge in his pants. He knew the truth. I couldn’t lie.

“No, he hasn’t,” I muttered.

“Good. Jack threw me aside like a dead skag. I’m not gonna let him win everything. I’m gonna take your virginity before he can.” His hand slid down my ass and started to rub my hole through my pants. I was speechless. The feeling of my hole being touched sent a tingle through my body. “I’m gonna fuck you, Rhys.” His mouth got very close to my ear. “Do you want to be fucked by me?”

I nodded. I didn’t know why I nodded, but I did.

“Tell me, Rhys. Use your words.” He said into my ear.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Say my name.”

“I want you to fuck me, Hugo,” I mumbled, as he breathed down my neck.

“Get on your knees.” He demanded and I fell to my knees. My face found itself staring at a large cock bulge. “Make it snappy, my meat can’t breathe in these pants.” I was powerless to his words, especially with his cock in my face. I started to unzip his pants. “Don’t even think about touching my cock with that fake arm of yours. I’ll tear it off.” He warned as his cock, thick and heavy, flopped out of his pants. His cock was shorter than both Jack’s and Vaughn’s, about 6 inches, but his dick was meaty. Hugo owned the thickest dick I’d ever seen, even in porn. His dick slapped my face with a heavy thud.

“Oh my…”

“I know, right? The Vasquez’s are blessed in the meat department.” He bragged and that just made me want him more.

I swear I’m not a slut, or a whore… NOT that there’s anything wrong with that. I just like sucking the dicks of dominant men… and Vaughn.

I licked the underside of his dick. He was about twice as thick as the other two dicks I’d sucked. I wasn’t sure how he’d fit in my mouth, let alone my ass.

“Make it nice and wet, Rhysy-boy, because that spit is the only lube we’re using.” I looked up at him as my tongue reached the tip. He was staring down at me with hunger in his eyes. He was very different from Jack and Vaughn. Jack was handsome, lean, and slim. Vaughn was kinda scrawny and dorky.

Hugo was a large man in all ways. His body was imposing. His beard and hair made his head look huge, and the thickness of his manhood matched the rest of him.

He took my head into his large hands and guided my mouth onto his dick, shoving himself all the way in. I thought my jaw would be dislocated. The others had held me down on their dicks before, but I’d never been face-fucked. Hugo fucked my face like I was just some blowup doll. “Look up at me.” He growled.

I looked up at him as the tip of his dick attacked the back of my throat and his balls repeatedly slapped my chin. Saliva rolled out of my mouth onto my chest as his cock thrust in and out of my mouth.

After a while, he stopped fucking my face. “Take that dick out, I wanna watch you jerk off while I pound your face.”

I quickly yanked my pants down and revealed my fully erect dick for him. Hugo stared down at it. I loved it when people looked at my dick.

“Woah… Nice cock.” He complimented before grabbing my face again and fucking me. I jerked my dick at the same rate that Hugo was fucking me. Cum started to leak out of me. I never knew I wanted to be fucked and used like that, but my cock was telling me I loved it.

I gagged and choked on him for what felt like an hour. “Okay, Rhys, you ready for me to fuck that virgin ass?” He pulled his dick out of me and I nodded.

“Say it.”

“I want you to fuck me,” I said, trying to talk past the excess of spit in my mouth.

“Tell what you want me to fuck.”

“I want you to fuck my ass.”

“Your what?”

“My virgin ass, I want you to fuck my virgin ass.”

After I said it he pulled me to my feet and planted a kiss on my lips. I hadn’t expected it. His beard and stache tickled my face. It was an intense kiss. His tongue slid in and out of his mouth.

I’d never kissed a guy before, but it was kinda fun. My lips would wrap around his tongue as it pulled out and they would part as he pushed himself in.

His hands reached behind me and my ears filled with the sound of things clattering to the floor, as he swept the janitorial supplies off of the counter.

His hands hooked under my shoulders and lifted me into a sitting position on the counter. “Can’t wait to get into that hole of yours.” He fell to his knees and for a moment I believed he was about to suck my dick, but instead he lifted my legs up and planted his tongue into my asshole.

“OH MY GOD.” I gasped, not ready for the sensation. His tongue danced circles around my hole, causing small gasps with every movement. Each of Hugo’s slight moans sent vibrations through my ass. It felt amazing.

Soon enough he inserted a finger.

“Jesus…” I moaned into the silence of the closet. I’d never put anything in my ass before. It felt… alien. Not good or bad, just different. Then he introduced a second finger. It felt even… more different.

Then a third.

He slid in and out, causing even louder moans. It began to feel good, slightly.

“Such a nice hole.” He mumbled.

He quickly stood up and spit into his hand, rubbing the saliva onto his dick. “Breathe.” One hand grasped my waist and the other held his dick as he poked my opening with it. His dick teased my hole. I winced, preparing for the penetration.

“Okay… Breathe in and push out, in three…” I breathed out. 

“Two…”

Breathed in.

“One…”

Breathed out.

Hugo thrust forward as I breathed a large breath in and pushed out. My hole gave way to him. “OH MY GOD!” I screamed.

“Rhys… That’s just the head.” Hugo sighed.

“Wow, Jesus. Okay, yeah that hurts a lot.” I mumbled, biting back a sob.

“I didn’t come here to fuck a pussy. I don’t quite like pussy. I’m gonna fuck you whether you can handle it or not.” He groaned.

“Okay, fine. Just give me a second.”

Hugo didn’t listen.

He just pushed in further. It felt like he was tearing me apart.

“Oh my god…” My voice came out in a moan.

“You like that?” He asked.

I didn’t think before saying “Yes.”

It felt horrible, yet so so good. He was huge. “God, you’re so tight, Rhys.” He moaned, thrusting as far into me as he could. I let out a scream. “Are you ready for me to really get going? Because when I start, I don’t stop.” He warned.

“Ye… Yeah.” I didn’t know if I was actually ready, but that didn’t matter. I assumed Hugo could just go for it anyways.

He bent forward, kissed me again, and pulled his cock out of my ass, quickly. Then he shoved it back in, just as fast. He started going at a steady pace.

In then out. In then out. In then… oh fuck… out.

He pulled my pants, still around my ankles, off of my feet. He threw them to the floor, grabbed my ankles, and pushed them back behind my head, giving him a much better angle to plunge even deeper into my hole. He shouldered the jacket to his three-piece suit onto the floor.

“Oh, fuck. Holy shit.” Hugo moaned. His moans were deep and breathless. “You like that?” He asked.

“Fuck yes.”

“You want me to fuck you harder, huh?”.

“Yes, fuck me, Hugo.” I moaned, practically begging.

“You’re such a little slut, Rhys.” He pulled his cock out, waited a few seconds, and then slammed it back in, fucking me faster than ever before. “Hold your legs for me.” He demanded. I quickly did as he asked. He used one hand to hold my waist and the other to jerk my dick as he fucked me. It was a remarkable sensation.

“Oh fuck, fuck me, please.” I was actively begging at that point. I was so close to busting. I needed to cum.

“Are you gonna cum?” He asked.

“Fuck yes…” I moaned.

“Do it.” He started pumping my dick harder until I filled his hands with my cum. “Holy shit.” I could feel my asshole pulsate around his dick, squeezing it tighter than ever before. “Oh fuck yeah. You feel so good. Stand up.”

He pulled out of me, grabbed my vest, and yanked me to my feet. I was still in my orgasmic daze as he turned me around and bent me over the counter. His cock was immediately shoved back into me. The new angle made his dick hit different.

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Holy shit!” The feeling was unbelievable. He gave my ass a rough slap, certain to leave a mark. “AWWHHH!” I screamed as tears welled in my eyes.

“You like that? You like when I spank that ass?” He asked, giving me another spank.

“Yes. I love it!”

He pounded me harder and harder with every spank.

“Do you want me to cum inside you?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Beg for it.”

“Please cum inside me, Hugo. Please cum inside me.” I didn’t even have to think about it. Begging came naturally to me at that moment.

“Oh fuck, Rhys.” Hugo moaned as his fucking fell into a quicker pace.

My heart stopped as a new voice entered the mix.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, I-” Vaughn started but was cut off by Hugo’s moans as he filled me with his cum. Hugo’s cock pulsated inside me as it spurted load after load into my ass.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Hugo moaned as his cock slipped out of my now destroyed hole. “Oh, hi, Vaughn. Someone made a mess in this closet… I think you should clean it up.”

I turned and watched Hugo step out of the closet, still buttoning his pants, and close the door behind him. My eyes shifted to Vaughn staring at me slack-jawed as Hugo’s load leaked out of my ass and onto the floor.


	4. A Step Up (Rhys/Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: If you have any suggestions for tags, let me know!

**Part One- The Intern**

**Chapter Four: A Step Up (Rhys/Jack)**

Vaughn was giving me the cold-shoulder after he caught Hugo and I in the closet. I tried to explain myself, but Vaughn wouldn’t listen to anything I had to say. I didn’t know why he was upset, it’s not like we were exclusive to each other. He already knew I’d been… uh… “helping Jack out”...

Maybe he just really hated Hugo Vasquez. He wasn’t the only one. I hated him too, but… I guess my recent actions didn’t really convey that very well…

I tried to invite myself over for one of our usual fuck-sessions, but he out right denied me.

I couldn’t be mad that’d lost a fuck buddy, I still had my usual gig with THE Handsome Jack (I still can’t believe it), I was mostly upset that I’d lost a friend. Vaughn was my closest friend for so long and now something out of my control had ruined it. Our usual closet meet-ups ceased until further notice and he returned none of my texts.

I had to convince myself that it was fine.

My calls to Jack’s office became more regular as the construction of Opportunity, the rise of the Vault Hunters and the progress toward the vault on Pandora ramped up more and more.

He’d be on the phone for hours, discussing strategy, plans and the future.

As the calls became more frequent, they also became more boring. I realized very quickly that it was all the same. I would show up, get on my knees, suck the dick and leave. Nothing different, nothing new.

But I enjoyed it none-the-less. Jack was my idol and I was honored to serve him.

There was one particular day, though, where things felt off. There was always a subject he would dance around. Whenever the phone call led to whatever it was, he would move on or change the subject. It was a major piece of the plan and maybe he didn’t want me to hear about it.

I didn’t know what it was, but I had heard the man on the other side of the phone say “Angel” and that always made Jack tense up.

That day, it seemed like every road led to “Angel”. Jack’s voice became increasingly stricken with stress. He would try to ask about Opportunity, but the man on the phone would steer him back to “Angel”. It was clearly distressing Jack, so I tried to ignore the conversation. It was private, anyhow.

I just did my work, licking his cock from balls to tip, taking his cock down my throat, and gagging as much as possible. It didn’t feel right, because Jack obviously wasn’t into it. His dick wasn’t fully hard, which was making blowing it very awkward.

“I don’t care.” Jack suddenly yelled and he slammed the phone down. I could hear a slight tone coming from the phone, so I could tell the call had ended. Jack let out a sigh and placed it head on the desk. It was an awkward position, both figuratively and literally.

I was still on his dick, so my head was pulled at a strange angle, but it was also awkward because I didn’t know what to do from there. His dick was rapidly getting softer.

I pulled myself off of him, thinking of nothing else to do and watched his dick deflate completely.

“I'm sorry, Rhys. I don’t need you right now.” Jack said, sternly. It was the usual demanding sternness I’d come to expect, but a sternness that told me he was being stern to himself. It was a forced sternness to cover up emotions.

I stood up and looked at him. His hands were buried in his hands. He tried to regulate his breathing. I stopped closer, cursing the sounds my shoes made as I got as close as I could. I could see that his eyes were shut like bear traps, the muscles around them straining.

I reached out with my hand, the real one, and took one of his hands away from his face. He reluctantly removed the other one. His eyes were still shut, but I could see the muscles loosening.

He was beautiful. My idol, a hero, an icon, a savior… broken down. Barely holding on. He leaned back into his chair and let out a groan of distress. His eyes slowly opened and looked at me. I looked back.

Instinct took over. My eyes were locked into his as I gracefully climbed on top of him. Our faces were inches apart. It was strange, but I saw he found comfort in it. He didn’t resist, in fact he pulled me in closer.

I only tore my eyes away from him so I could plant a few kisses on his neck. It was tender and loving. I didn’t think twice about it, because I saw it as appreciating my idol. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I felt his dick hardening against my ass. I’d never been so close to him before. He was warm as he wrapped his arms around me.

After a few meticulous kisses on the neck I peeled myself away from that area to look in his eyes again. There was pain, but also longing. He needed something that I could give. Whether that be companionship? Distraction? Escape?

I leaned forward and kissed him. His hands traced a line from the lumbar of my back up to my head.

It was strange kissing him, with the mask and all. It didn’t feel the same as kissing Hugo, but that could come down to multiple factors.

Jack was passionate. There was care. I felt like he wanted me.

Jack kissed like he wanted me. Hugo kissed like he wanted my ass.

His hands lowered down my spine again, finding a resting place on my ass. I could feel his pelvis grinding into me. He pulled away from the kiss.

“Have you been fucked before?” He asked.

“No.” I had to lie. I’d learned to lie in this business from Jack himself, so it only seemed fitting that I would lie to help him.

“Do you want to?” He asked, giving my ass a squeeze.

“Yes.” I breathed into his ear as I got off of him to pull my pants down. He stepped out of his seat and started to unbutton his vest. I studied his face, trying to fully capture what he was feeling, but even the echo eye couldn’t read him perfectly.

Suddenly, just as he was about to let the best drop to the floor, something on his desk caught his eye. I tried to follow his gaze, but he had already scooped up whatever it was before I could see it. He hurried over to the bookshelf across the room and set whatever it was on the top shelf.

I ignored it. It wasn’t my job to pry, and prying was not what I wanted to do. He finally finished unbuttoning his vest when he returned to the desk, leaving him in just a loose, white button-up shirt and a bright yellow shirt underneath.

I was just about to get on my knees for him, but he got on his knees first. He backed me against the desk as he took me into his mouth. I let out a gasp.

Jack seemed like an exclusive taker, never a giver, but he was giving and he was giving good. I’d imagined him sucking my dick much more than I’d like to admit, but he was much better than I imagined. He took me to the base in seconds, bobbing his head up and down like no problem. He looked beautiful. The white streak in his hair was placed perfectly. His eyes, one blue and the other green, were looking up at me. His lips, slightly restricted by the mask, still wrapped around me perfectly.

He took himself off of me for a moment, so he could spit in his hand. He went back to sucking and rubbed the saliva covered hand on my asshole. Once I was thoroughly lubed up, he slipped a figure inside me. The sensation was immaculate.

Being blown and fingered at the same time was inexplicably sexy, especially when it was Jack. I let out gasps and moans as he consistently took me all the way with ease.

He slipped in a second finger inside me and that was almost enough to make me bust, but I had to hold on. I couldn’t finish so quickly. I needed to hold on as long as I could. For Jack’s sake at least.

I peered past his face and focused on his hand, which was stroking his cock. Up and down, back and forth, pumping his shaft with rhythmic precision. Everything was moving in tandem, like the waves of an ocean. The stroking of his cock, the fingers in my ass and his mouth on my dick all moved at the same time. Pleasure came in strong waves, inching me closer and closer to climax.

Jack must’ve sensed that, because just as it was all about to become too much, he stopped. He pulled out of my ass and off of my dick as he stood up, meeting me face to face once again. His hand, the one that had been stroking himself, found its way to the back of my head, pulling me into a kiss.

The head of his dick was pressing against my hole and I could feel my hole begging him to enter. His hand left my head and crept down to the back of my thigh. He pulled my leg up and lifted it onto his shoulder. I’d never known I was that flexible, but I’d been learning a lot about myself in his office.

“You ready?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said, bracing myself for the insertion.

He thrust forward and entered me completely. My hole was liberally lubed, but it did little to quell the pain. It was horrible pain, but the best pain I’d ever felt, because Jack was inflicting it.

I let out a yell and Jack slapped his hand against my mouth.

“Not too loud, Rhys.” He whispered into my ear. His lips travelled down my jaw, just below my ear, and onto my neck. I let out a long breath as I pulled him closer and he pushed in as deep as he could.

He went deeper than Hugo ever could. Hugo was thicker, but Jack was longer. I preferred longer. It felt different, better.

He pulled out, forcing another moan out of me.

“Shhh…” He moaned sensually into my ear.

His cock slipped into me again, slower this time.

His strokes were slow, but deep. He sent me to higher levels of pleasure with every thrust. He fucked me like no other

The combination of his hands gripping my ass, his lips sucking my neck, and his cock penetrating my ass made for an excellent euphoria.

I let out moans into the air.

“They can’t hear us, baby.” He whispered into my ear again and then placed his lips back on mine. His hands appeared on my cheeks.

It was a passionate embrace and he fucked me harder as the kiss became more intense.

He said “I love you” between kisses. It stopped my heart.

With a final few pumps he shot his load inside me.

_Holy shit. Did he just… say…_

“I love you…” He said one last time as he pulled out.

His eyes locked into mine for a moment and I saw a flash of regret and realization. He quickly stepped away from me and started pulling his clothes back on.

“Thank you for that, Rhys… You can leave.” He said coldly, returning to the Handsome I knew forever.

“Wha-” I started.

“THANK YOU!” He snapped.

“O- okay…” I quickly pulled my pants back on and rushed to the door, unsure of what had just happened.

“Rhys.” His voice stopped me. I turned to see what he had to say. “From now on… come to my bedroom every night. You’re getting a promotion. Not the paid kind, of course.”

“Thank you, sir.” I responded, still confused.

“Jack. Call me Jack.”

“Thank you, Jack.”


End file.
